Gemstone RUSH: Chapter 02
Chapter 02:The Ranger's First Morph! Down with the Tribamentals! As the Rangers arrived at the Geminite City Park, they found civilians scurrying away from these... aliens? These beings appeared humanoid, having two arms and legs, a face and stood on their legs. But these beings were a nasty shade of gray, looking as if they were made of clay, stone, mucus and tar. They had club-looking weapons, and seemed to congregate as a group. Among these rock-people, stood an alien standing tall and intimidating. Seemingly made of a bronze metal, it looked as if this alien were these rock-people's leader or master. "Hahahaha!" the alien laughed, "These puny humans are just as weak as they were centuries ago. Lord Hyrogen will be pleased of my conquest here, and I, Copprah, will be the rightful leader of Tribe Metallia!" "Not on our watch!" "Huh?!" Copprah asked out of sheer confusion. The alien turned around to face the Rangers, shocked that these five humans haven't ran away from him and his Gemeroks. "Well, well. More humans to scare and capture!" Copprah exclaimed. "Not today, alien!" Grayson exclaimed, "We're here to stop you and your little... rock things." "Yeah! Leave our planet alone, metalhead!" Savannah shouted. "So you're going to interfere? Fine!" Copprah exclaimed. "Gemeroks!" he ordered, 'Attack these humans!" Suddenly, the rock aliens rushed towards the Rangers hurriedly. Within seconds, the Rangers fought back against these Gemeroks with little effort. Most Rangers were suprised not only how easily they took down the Gemeroks, but also how well they could fight. "What?!" Copprah exclaimed, "How did you beat them?" "Because we won't allow anyone to harm our planet, our home." Adam yelled. "Then I'll have to take care of you pests myself!" Copprah snarled, as he unsheathed his sword. In a blur, he struck all five Rangers at a speed unseen by the Rangers. When Copprah was done, all Rangers were on the ground, hurt by his quick strike, struggling to stand back up. "Is everyone okay?" Grayson asked his friends. "I think so." Ashley replied. "Glad to hear that." Grayson said in reply. He stared at his wrist, where his morpher rested and was thinking about what Mr. Cranston said earlier. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Thirty Minutes Ago... "Before you go, here's a quick note about your morphers," Mr. Cranston started, "First, not only can your morphers transform you into Power Rangers, but they also function as a communicator. I have a line, so that if something comes up, I can reach all of you easily." "Sounds good, Mr. Cranston," Grayson said, "Anything else we should know?" "Yes. When morphing, you must say this, GEMSTONE RUSH, UNLEASH THE POWER!" "And then what happens?" Jonathan asked. "You'll see." Mr. Cranston answered, smiling. _______________________________________________________________________________________ Present Time "Alright everyone!" Grayson said to the group, "I think it's time for our A-Game." "Right!" Adam said, "We should morph." "Is everyone ready?" Grayson asked everyone. "Ready!" they all replied. "'''GEMSTONE RUSH! UNLEASH THE POWER!"' Within a blur, stood our Rangers, armored in awesome looking suits, adorned with shoulder pads, knee guards, gloves and boots matching in color, and each Ranger's respective gem in the middle of their chests. Their helmets matched the colors of their suits, adorned with a black visor, and stylized to be practical and comfortable similarly as a motorcycle helmet. "Gemstone Rush Red Ranger- Ruby!" Grayson yelled. "Gemstone Rush Blue Ranger- Sapphire!" Ashley yelled. "Gemstone Rush Yellow Ranger- Topaz!" Adam yelled. "Gemstone Rush Green Ranger- Emerald!" Jonathan yelled. "Gemstone Rush White Ranger- Quartz!" Savannah yelled. "Hyah! Gemstone Rush Rangers! The planet's defenders will never surrender!" they all said in unison. The alien, Copprah, stood there shocked, confused, angry and scared all at once; he realized these Rangers had the same stones that imprisoned him, and his fellow Tribamentals. He could only think about how this couldn't be good for Lord Hyrogen. "Woah!" Grayson exclaimed in suprised, I'm the Red Ranger! I've always wanted to be a Red Ranger!" "Huh," Savannah said curiously, "Thought I would've been the Pink Ranger... neat!" "Blue for best." Ashley said nodding, "I really like it." "So much power," Adam said with awe, "This is incredible!" "Neat." Jonathan said frankly. "Alright Rangers! Let's get this guy!" the Red Ranger said. At that point, each Ranger is fighting hand-to-hand against Copprah, first the White Ranger, then the Green Ranger swapped in, then the Yellow Ranger, then the Blue Ranger, and then the Red Ranger went ahead, and layed a final blow that sent the alien flying backwards. But it wasn't enough, seeing as Copprah got back up. "Ugh..." Copprah groaned. "You really did a number on me, but not enough!" "Oh no!" Savannah gasped. "What do we do?" Just then, the morphers started to beep; it was the communicator! When the Rangers answered, they heard Mr. Cranston's voice emitting form the morphers. ''"You all are doing great," Mr. Cranston said to the Rangers, "But to actually defeat this alien, you're going to need to summon your weapons. All you have to say is, "'Summon the weapons'," and then they'll physically manifest for each of you." "Thanks, Mr. Cranston." Ashley said. "You heard him, you all," Grayson said, 'Let's do it!" "'''SUMMON THE WEAPONS!"' Within an instant, materializing in each Ranger's hand, formed weapons of varying means of combat and defense. For the Red Ranger, formed brilliant and shi red gauntlets around his hands, protecting his hands and his arms up to where the wrists end. For the Blue Ranger, a spear materialized in her hands, with a metal shaft, tipped with a stark blue, double-edged spear tip. As for the Yellow Ranger, an ax formed in both of his hands, shining bright yellow... which he nearly drops from the weight of the ax. For the Green Ranger, a blade appeared for him, sharp as a tack and with a green hue seen only in the emerald he wields to morph. For the White Ranger, formed an elegant bow that shot arrows of pure light. "Alright Rangers," the Red Ranger shouted, "let's let him have it!" "Bring it on, Rangers!" Copprah said boldly. "In a flury of slashes, strikes, punches, stabs and blows, the Rangers attacked the alien ferociously. The Red Ranger took to the front and started throwing rapid fire punches, while the Blue, Yellow and Green Rangers stab and slash at Copprah with their weapons, as the White Ranger keeps the alien towards the Rangers while shooting Copprah from his backside. Each blow seemd to do a good bit of damage to Coprrah, as he began to receive dents, scratches and cracks. At long last, the Red Ranger layed on the last blow with a massive blow to the chest, not only sending Copprah flying, but sparking with a green light. Then, all of a sudden, he explodes with a loud boom; with that, the Rangers had won their first battle. "Gemstone Rangers, thats a striking win!" declared the Red Ranger. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ ''Later on, with Mr. Cranston... "Rangers, you all did an incredible job!" Mr. Cranston said to the group, pride in his voice, "You've managed to take on an extrateresstrial threat, but take on a member of the army from centuries ago." "Yeah, he said something about a Lord Hyrogen," Adam said, recalling the words from the alien they just fought, "Does that sound familiar to you at all Mr. Cranston?" "I think so," he replied, as he was typing on a computer with a large monitor, "Yes, have a look on the monitor Rangers." Displayed on the monitor was picture of an imposing figure adorned in a suit of all black armor, with gold trim, a purple cape, and blades pertruding from the shin and arm guards. "This is Lord Hyrogen," Mr. Cranston began to explain, "He is a warrior from another planet in our galaxy, one where human life cannot exist. It seems that his army consists of multiple Tribes from his planet, that go by Tribamentals. Theya re four tribes in all: Tribe Actum, Tribe Lanthum, Tribe Metallia- one of those Tribals you just dealt with-, and Tribe Nobel. Each tribe seems to deal with aliens that are composed of elements." "Like that creep we just dealt with," Ashley said,"He called himself Copprah, and I think he was composed of copper." "Exactly, smart thinking Ashley. Yes, these Tribamental warriors, along with the Gemeroks, and commanders, they make up Lord Hyrogen's army. This was the threat that were originally sealed away in Portugal all those years ago. When I found the last gem, I think broke whatever spell imprisioned them. So in theory, it was because of me these monsters came back." "No, Mr. Cranston," Jonathan said, 'You had no idea, heck none of us really could." "You're right Jonathan," Mr. Cranston said, "I didn't. But I will try and help you all defeat this threat, so that no one else will ever have to deal with these monsters." "Thank you, Mr. Cranston." everyone said. "Let's make sure that this threat is taken car of before it gets to unruly for everyone else in town," Adam said, "If we can avoid unnecesary casulties, then that'll help the city as well. "Right," Grayson said, 'It's our mission to not only defend the Earth, but protect it and its citizens." "Never lose that focus, Rangers." Mr. Cranston said, "It's important to hold these values when you do your duties. Never forget that." "Always." the group said.